1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a structure of a semiconductor device including copper interconnects is known, which also includes a cap film having a function for preventing diffusion of copper formed on a copper interconnect. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-260,106 describes a technology for forming interconnect-protective films composed of Co—W—P alloy film on an interconnect by an electroless plating process. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-260,106 also discloses that the substrate is thermally processed at a temperature of, for example, 120 to 450 degrees C. after a series of a plating process, a rinse process and a drying process are consecutively conducted, so that an improved barrier property of the protective film formed in an exposed surface of the interconnect and an improved adhesiveness thereof with the interconnect can be achieved.